sacrificefandomcom-20200213-history
STLB: Starship Loadout
This is the starship layout: The base keel of the ship. Crew is number of people the ship can comfortably sustain. mCrew is the maximum number before life support becomes dangerously overtaxed. Size was denoted in Width, Depth, Height - Orientation is from forward thrust point. Size Mod will be an approximate and arbitrary number to denote its bulk, mass and dimensions. xPort = External ports for things such as Weapons and turrets; iPort = Number denoting amount of internal space the ship has available for modules. Approximately a 5x5x5 cube, or 125m3. Armor Mods Health = +/- Ship size, Amount of damage taken before critical hull breach; sArmor = possibly prevents one point of mDamage ;RE = Required Energy to replace one health level; MP = Onboard skilled and equipped manpower required to repair one health level. xPort = ports blocked by armor.; Cost = CCIC to obtain this part. Weapon Mods mDam = dice modifier to S/S to S/S attack; AP = How many points of sArmor is negated. May add additional dice; RE = Required energy to fire one turret for one round; MP = required skilled manpower to operate the weapon effectively. -2 to attack per missing MP, -1 for unskilled MP; Ammo = How much ammunition is contained without needing to discontinue firing to reload / How many rounds a single reload takes; Range = -0 / -2 / "Drama Dice" to attack, measured in Ls. xPort = ports used by weapon.; Cost = EU to acquire this part. *=This weapon, if damage is dealt, opens a "beach-head" of sorts in a enemies hull. **=This weapon counts as two turrets for calculating combat modifiers. Power Mods Max Charge = Maximum EU's able to be held, any excess will vent and/or cause overload; EU/h = Number of EU's generated per hour; fused = Amount of fuel used to generate power; fCap = Fuel capacity for the drive.; Cost = EU to acquire this part. Thruster Mods Acc = Acceleration, how many turn to go from stopped to max speed or vice versa (X is how many turns they move forward and is how many it takes to slow down); Speed = Maximum PSL (Percent of the speed of light); Handling = An arbitrary assignment to represent approximately how fast the vehicle can change direction; EU/Lm = The amount of power used to travel one Light minute. {Speed of light is approx. 300,000 km/s); Cost = EU to acquire this part. Other Mods Drones mDam = dice modifier to S/S to S/S attack; AP = How many points of sArmor is negated. May add additional dice; Health = +/- Ship size, Amount of damage taken before critical hull breach; sArmor = possibly prevents one point of mDamage; Size Mod will be an approximate and arbitrary number to denote its bulk, mass and dimensions; Int = Intelligence factor - how smart the drone is when trying to accomplish tasks without direct player intervention.; Cost = EU to acquire this part. Category:STAP Category:STLB